The present invention is generally related to computerized manipulation of images, and more particularly to generation of an image from a plurality of sub-images.
Analysis and manipulation of images using computers is well known. For example, computers have been used to analyze images of coins travelling along a conveyor belt to distinguish different types of coins and compute the total value of the coins. Similarly, computers have been used to analyze images of integrated circuits and printed circuit boards in order to detect defects during manufacturing. Manipulation of photographic still images and full motion video images to produce special effects is also well known. However, these known techniques do not produce artistically pleasing mosaic images.